


A Beetlelands Love Story

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Confessions, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gen, Love, Love Confessions, Love Stories, M/M, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Realization, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: The Maitlands realize they both love Betelgeuse. But are they willing enough to confess their feelings towards him?
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 15





	A Beetlelands Love Story

Adam and Barbara often had these strange feelings that could only be described by Delia as butterflies in their stomachs, or what their stomachs were now that they were dead, whenever they were around Betelgeuse. Often, they would notice that his hair would turn a light shade of pink and he would often start blushing whenever he was talking to them and either one of them said something nice to him. Then he would just promptly up and disappear, which both worried and confused the two ghosts. But they knew he meant well.

Then there came the constant thinking of him. One or both of the ghosts would space out and stare off into the distance or get distracted mid-conversation. It didn’t help them that a majority of the conversations that they had were with the Deetzes. It was mostly conversations with Delia that made them remember not to space out as much, as she would usually the one to let them know they were spacing out. Lydia too, but that was much rarer. They just couldn’t help it. Betelgeuse doing funky stuff in the background whilst they were having a conversation usually was what caused them to often space out from time to time.

They didn’t know what these strange feelings were and didn’t get much help from Delia, as all she said was, “trust your instincts and figure out what these strange feelings you’re having towards Betelgeuse mean”. 

Like, what the hell did that mean?

One day, Barbara was doing the dishes after lunch when Adam decided to teleport into the kitchen with the sole intention of sneaking up behind her and giving her the fright of her afterlife. He had to be super quiet though. He didn’t want Barbara to figure out what exactly he was doing until he shouted Boo.

He crept up quietly behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, taking a breath that he didn’t even need and shouting, “Boo!”, as loud as he possibly could muster. Her eyes widened and she turned around right as Adam removed his hands from her shoulders. “Got ya!”

“Yes, honey, you got me.” Barbara laughed and kissed him on the lips. “That was funny. Maybe I should do it to you next time.”

“Not if Betelgeuse or Lydia beat you to it,” replied Adam with a playful smirk, which Barbara returned.

“Y’know, I can’t stop thinking about those strange feelings we’ve been having for Betelgeuse,” said Barbara as the two of them made their way up towards the attic space. “I still can’t figure out the meaning of what Delia said to us last week and it’s driving me crazy.”

“It’s driving me crazy too,” Adam admitted with a laugh. “We can think about it some more while we start work on cleaning out the attic and if we come to a satisfactory conclusion, we can talk it over with Betelgeuse.”

“Like... We’re in love with him?” questioned a nervous looking Barbara. She did not know what to think.

“Yes! Exactly like that-.” Adam’s eyes widened in complete shock and utter realization. “Oh my god! We’re in love with Betelgeuse!”

“So, how exactly are we going to tell him?” asked a worried Barbara as she pulled Adam into off to the side. “He might think that we’re crazy and point out that we’re a married couple.” She began to fret over it and Adam tried to calm her down by resting a hand on her shoulder. She calmed down after a few long minutes and looked her husband in the eyes. 

“We’ll admit our feelings towards him and if his hair turns a shade of light pink, that means he reciprocates them,” said Adam, earning him a nod in response from Barbara. “But then again, his hair still could turn a different color and/or stay the same way and he may not reciprocate them. Whatever the case may be, we’ll still do it either way.”

Barbara nodded again, then added, “I’m still nervous, Ad.”

“Hey, hey now, it’ll be okay. I know it will.” Adam took Barbara’s hand in his. “We’ll see what happens when we do reveal our feelings towards Betelgeuse.”

“I guess that I’m ready,” admitted Barbara with a nod as they kissed one possible last time as a couple.

After putting it off for far too long because they were both still a little nervous, the Maitlands approached Betelgeuse after dinner that same day, at a time when he was busy helping Lydia out with something the Maitlands knew they shouldn’t be doing at the moment. Looking up and spotting them, Lydia decided to excuse herself and head downstairs to spend some time with her dad and Delia, as she had a feeling her ghost parents wanted to talk to Betelgeuse about something important at that time. Whatever it was, she knew that it didn’t concern her. 

“Guess I’m going downstairs,” she said as she headed towards her bedroom door. “Leave you guys alone together to discuss whatever. I’mma go see if my dad and Delia need anything from me.”

The Maitlands moved out of the way to let her past because they had one too many accidents where Lydia would just pass through them anytime she needed to go somewhere and they happened to be in the way and she would just fall and injure herself all over (she had the scars to prove it). Last time, she fell and hit her head and needed twenty or thirty stitches to fix it (the Maitlands weren’t sure what the actual number was, it just kept changing). 

When she left and shut her bedroom door to give her deceased pals some privacy, Betelgeuse floated over towards her bed and sat down before patting to spots, one to his left and one to his right, next to him for the Maitlands to sit down. They floated over as well, sitting down on Lydia’s bed and resting their arms around his shoulders. Betelgeuse’s hair turned a raspberry pink at this. 

“A-dog, B-town, what’s up?” the demon asked as he too rested his arms, and two extra arms, around their shoulders. The Maitlands laughed adorably at this and Betelgeuse’s hair became a lighter pink in shade as he started to blush.

God, he loved that the Maitlands’ laughs sounded adorable. Oh shit, he was in love with them and wasn’t sure if they felt the same way.

“Beej,” admitted Barbara after a few long minutes of silence shared between the three of them. “Ad and I are in love with you. We were nervous about admitting this because we were both afraid you weren’t going to share those feelings towards the two of us.”

“I have a confession to make towards you guys as well,” said Betelgeuse after about a moment of silence. “I’m in love with you guys too. Have been ever since we met.”

“Really?” asked both ghosts in unison. 

“Really,” affirmed the demon as half of his hair became a sunny yellow, indicating that he felt joy that the Maitlands loved him the same way he loved them. He dipped Adam into a kiss and Barbara wrapped her arms around the demon gently. 

They were happy to be together, now as an official threesome rather than just a plain old deceased middle class, surburban, white couple with a demon as a friend.

They couldn’t wait to see how their relationship soared. After all, the future was bright for them.


End file.
